


Fibs and Bubbles

by ThunderFrost2012



Series: Fluff&Fun&More [5]
Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sports RPF
Genre: Bathtubs, Champions League, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Jokes, M/M, Rome - Freeform, Sexy Times, basically fluff, did i mention the fluff?, luxury hotel, stable, tiny bit of hurt and comfort, tiny bit of language, tiny bit of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 12:34:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2547644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThunderFrost2012/pseuds/ThunderFrost2012
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part V of the ‘Fun&Fluff&More’ series, but you can read it as a stand-alone, on the other hand, reading at least ‘Happy Birthday!’ would help you understand certain things better.<br/>Set in Rome, the night of the Champions League match, Thomas has a lot to celebrate and Miro is ready to please him!<br/>Warning: if you don’t like fluff, keep as far away as you can from here; don’t tell me I didn’t warn you XD</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fibs and Bubbles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [orangina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangina/gifts).



> Disclaimer: never happened, but I’d be glad if he did <3
> 
> This story (oh, well, at least a part of it ) is dedicated to the wonderful and oh so talented Gina <3, who asked for a bathtub scene… hope you won’t mind if I added other stuff (actually lots of other stuff, before that scene) , too :P
> 
> Beta: Thanks to the wonderful Peter ( http://archiveofourown.org/users/Peter_Ambos/pseuds/Peter_Ambos ), great beta, great supporter, but even a greater writer ^^

   
‘Almost done, honey. You know, after match interview and stuff… T’  
Miroslav can’t help smiling, before replying to that text message.  
‘Of course, I know, you little star, enjoy all the attention :P’

The answer comes shortly after.  
‘I should be done now. I’m heading towards the lockers. So, did you see what a wonderful match that was?’  
‘Sure, it reminded me of our World Cup match against Brazil somehow! I saw it in HD with a new app on my iPhone. M’  
Thomas couldn’t stay indifferent after that.

‘First the emoticons and now _this_! Okay, monster of technology, who are you and what did you do to the real Miro??’  
The younger manages to steal a smile from the older.  
‘Silly. Shut up and hurry the heck up, I’m eager to see you and it’s completely and utterly your fault. If I had had my way, I would have taken you at the airport yesterday… but no, Mr. Leave-me-alone-before-a-match didn’t agree…’

The text reply he receives a few minutes later proves once again how Thomas likes always having the last word about an issue.  
‘Well, see? It brought me good luck! I had at least _seven_ good reasons for doing that  B-)  Anyway, the heck?! What? Did you mistake me for Luan or Noah? :P ’  
‘Thomas…’  
Even if it’s only a text message, Thomas can clearly hear Miro’s tone. And it’s not the one of a patient person.

‘Okay, okay, I’ll hurry up. Where can I reach you once I’m done? P.S. It was a huge sacrifice not to meet you yesterday, honey…’  
Miroslav smiles softened, before giving Thomas all the info to arrive at that place.

‘I’ll be there as fast as possible. X T’ is Thomas’s practical statement  
‘Can’t wait to have you back in my arms. X M’ is Miroslav’s romantic reply.

   
Thomas seems to keep his word, because about ten minutes later, Miroslav sees a familiar figure waving while approaching him across the alley where he’s waiting.  
Smiling, Miroslav walks towards him. He’s even tempted to run, but that would sound way too much like a sappy and lame love movie.  
Thomas sees a rather different Miroslav approaching him. He has a scarf wrapped around his face until his nose and a black baseball cap put down over his eyes, where he can still catch a glimpse of that amazing icing blue.

“Hey, are you Miro… or my kidnapper?” Thomas giggles. “I wouldn’t mind the second case…” He gives the other a sexual hint, winking.  
“We’ll play to kidnapper and hostage another time, baby. Now consider me just your chauffeur, my car is not far from here.” Miro smiles at him.  
Thomas takes a step closer to him.

“Just why? This is an isolated place. I have you with me now, I don’t need anything else; I could spend the whole night here.” He beams at his boyfriend, before kissing him eagerly.  
“Mm.. tempting, but too risky.” Miroslav protests among kisses.

“But why?” Thomas wonders, parting from him.  
“And you even ask me! If someone sees me here and recognizes me they’ll beat me black and blue! Let me remind you that I’ve become Roma’s arch-enemy since that unforgettable derby…” The older explains, before grieving. “Or, at least I used to be. Now I’m the shadow of myself. Did you see my last matches?”

Thomas hugs him tight.  
“Nope, honey, don’t you dare talk like that. Never ever forget the champion that you are and always will be. It’s just temporary.”  
He comforts him. The other parts from him, abruptly. “Temporary?! Thomas, I haven’t scored since bloody March!” Miroslav snaps.

“But you have been injured most of the time! Besides, you scored in July. Okay, maybe not with Lazio, but it counts as well! No, wait, it counts even more, my dear World Cup Top scorer!” The younger tries to cheer him up, bringing a smile back on his features.

“Oh, Müllie, what would I do without you?” Miro murmurs, kissing him softly.  
“I won’t ever let you find out. Besides, you know, Miro, it’s not a golden period for me either. Pep keeps replacing me before the end of every match and I manage to score only by penalties, so…”

Miroslav glares at him, half playfully, half seriously.  
“Thomas, do you really want me to tell you off?”

“Nope, I didn’t come here for that. However, seriously, Klosie, never give up and never lose hope. Even the best ones can have crises, but after that they come out stronger than before. It already happened. And I’m sure very little time will pass before every sport reporters, journalists, all media and social media shout ‘Miroslav Klose is reborn and every team’d better fear him.’” Thomas says, staring deep into his eyes hidden between the scarf and the visor of his hat.

Miro smiles back at him, sincerely touched.  
“Müllie…”  
“Okay, now let’s leave this place before it turns into a vale of tears!” Thomas adds, making him laugh.

“Fine, like I told you before, my car is not far from here.” Miroslav states, showing him the way, while he takes a suspicious and prudent look around.  
“Stop being so fearful, even if we meet someone, I’m going to protect you!” Thomas proudly declares, beating his own chest with a fist.

“Well, now I do feel safe and sound!” Miro chuckles sarcastically.  
Thomas snorts, insulted.  
“You know what? You should hang out with that Titan of Manuel, then!” He hisses, crossing his arms against his chest and turning his back to his boyfriend.  
Miro chuckles again.  
“Sure. And then who would protect me from Philipp being blind with rage over that? He may be petite but he punches like a boxer!” Miroslav makes him laugh.

However, they manage to reach the car, without any danger.  
   
“So where’s Sylwia?” Thomas wonders, while they fast their belts.  
“She decided to pay a visit to her parents, with the kids.” Miro informs him, setting the car in motion.  
“Geez, can I really be so lucky?” The German grins.

“You know what? I don’t think it’s just a coincidence. I guess she did it on purpose.” Miro confesses. “Sometimes I have the feeling that she has already figured out what’s going on between you and me, but she prefers to say nothing about that, maybe because she’s afraid to face this issue, or maybe because she’s okay with that. After all I love her immensely and I show her every time I can, so I know that she knows that I really do.” The Pole explains, without losing sight of the road.

“Well, I’m not so surprised. After all, Sylwia has always been such a smart woman. Lisa, on the other hand, doesn’t suspect anything. Guess what? When I told her that I was going to Rome with the guys, she said ‘Honey, why don’t you take advantage of your trip to pay a visit to your friend Miroslav? I’m sure he’ll appreciate such a nice gesture!’” Thomas imitates her, with high-pitched voice.

“Well, she was right. I am appreciating it, indeed.” Miro smirks.

“Well, I confess that I also love her for her naivety, it makes her even cuter!” Thomas beams.  
“Okay, do we really want to spend the night talking about our wives?” Miroslav wonders.  
“Nope, for sure. This is our night, just for you and me, we have been waiting for it for too long, we deserve every second of it.” Thomas replies. “So, where are we going?”  
“Well, not to my house for sure.”

“That’s right. You know that I would go there only to have a tea and to chat about football or everything else you want, preferably if your wife is around; or to play with your little devils. Geez, last time I’ve spent two whole hours searching for them during ‘Hide and Seek’! They’re just too good at that game, or your house is too big… or both!” The German complains.

“Or more probably, you simply suck at ‘Hide and Seek’!” Miro makes fun of him, before turning serious. “The point is that the house is the symbol of family, it’s sacrosanct and inviolable.” Miro reminds to him.

“Damn right. You know better than me that I could never do… stuff in your house and neither in mine. I utterly respect your family as I know you respect mine.” Thomas agrees. “So, what is the destination?” He tries again.

“Well, it’s still rather early after all and Rome by night is even more magic, you can’t miss it.” Miro murmurs, taking Thomas' hand in his and using the free one to drive.  
Miro reaches the first available parking area.  
“Before leaving, there’s something to do.” He instructs Thomas.

“A kiss!” Thomas anticipates him, assaulting Miro without even letting him remove his belt.  
Well, truth must be said, it’s not that Miro has much to complain about that.  
“Please, Müllie, be good or we’ll never leave the car.” The Pole protests against his lips.  
“It doesn’t sound like a threat, especially if we recline the seats!” Thomas devilishly grins at him, doing that in the process.

Miroslav must resort to a lot of self control to resist.  
“Very tempting, love, but, nope, it’s not going to happen now.” He gently parts from his boyfriend, resetting the seat.  
“Phew!” The younger gives in.

“Let’s take a walk outside, I’m sure you’re going to thank me for that.” The older insists, reaching for something in the back seats.

“We need a little camouflage first. Wear this.” He says, handing a baseball cap to him.  
Thomas rejoices like a child who found his favorite toy in the gifts under the Christmas tree.

“The Duff cap!” He cheers, staring thrilled at the red cap with the Simpson’s Beer logo in the middle.  
“I found it on a stand and it made me think of you. I know you would like it.” Miro smiles.

“Like? I fucking love it!” The German beams, wearing it and staring at himself in the rear-view mirror.  
It fits him to a T.  
“Ok, let’s go!”  
\-----------------------------------

Miroslav was right. There’s something magic in watching the night lights of _Piazza di Spagna_ , _Trevi_ ’s fountain or St. Peter’s Cathedral.  
 And to live that experience with Miro by his side makes everything more special to Thomas. They even manage to take some pics together when a street is isolated enough to allow that.

“You know, seeing the Cathedral reminds me that tomorrow our team has to meet the Pope!” Thomas states, while they walk around the columns.  
“Oh, so maybe we should behave tonight, in order to keep you pure and sinless.” Miro teases his boyfriend, gently pinning him, with his back pressed against a column.  
No one has recognized them so far and to the Italian people around it’s not an event hearing someone speaking German, Rome is always full of foreign tourists.

“Quite the contrary! Let’s give some work to the poor Francesco. I’m going to sin a lot tonight, with you, so he can purify me tomorrow!” Thomas makes him laugh, kissing affectionately the tip of his nose, making their visors collide.  
“Whatever you wish, baby!” Miro winks at him, while they head back to the car.

\------------------------------------

“You were right. No one recognized me with this.” Thomas smirks, taking the baseball cap off and placing it on the back seats again.  
“It’s yours, hun, you can keep it.” Miro nods, enjoying Thomas’ oh so childlike grin.

“Now fast your belt and get ready for a little surprise…” He adds with a glint of mystery, ready to drive the car towards a determined place.

Miro refrains from answering every one of Thomas’ insisting questions, not to spoil the surprise, until, after a while, he reaches his destination.

They’re a little outside Rome, in what seems to be a… farm.  
“We arrived.” The Pole informs a rather bewildered Thomas.  
“Where exactly are we?” The German wonders, while they leave the car.

Miro takes off his cap and scarf, there’s no more need to wear them.  
There isn’t a soul there. Country people always go to sleep early.

“Do you remember, honey? Last time we met you said that you would be okay even in stable, so… here we go!” Miro informs him, taking him to one of the open stables.  
“I found exactly what you were looking for. Come in.” He invites the younger inside.

It’s a real stable, with straw, sheaves, mangers and a large carpet Miro has already laid out on the floor.  
“Yep, that’s exactly what I wanted.” Thomas babbles, not very convincingly.

He’s about to take his jacket off, but then he changes his mind.  
It’s freezing cold there and even Miro silently regrets to have left his scarf in the car.

“Eve-verything is s-so essential, si-simple, minimalistic… exa-exactly like I li-like it!” Thomas stutters, struggling not to rattle his teeth.  
Even Miroslav is blowing warm breath inside his fist, in order to warm his hands up.

“See, baby? I can read your mind!” The older teases the younger a little more. “Isn’t it the perfect picture? We’ll sleep here together and if we’re lucky enough we’ll be woken up by the cock's crow, or the cows’ moo of the squawk of the chickens… the typical country life!” He suggests.

“WHAT? Do you really want to spend the whole night here?” Thomas snaps, in deep disappointment, before calming down. “I mean, WOW! Miro, this is such a great idea! I couldn’t ask for better!”

Thomas is a tough nut, but Miro is not going to make things easy for him.

“I know. So why don’t you fill your lungs with this healthy air?” The Pole invites him.  
The German grimaces.  
“Well, because it stinks of cows, pigs, goats … and something else!”  
“Yeah, probably the farmers fertilized the fields today. It’s all nature!” Miroslav strikes back.

Thomas has other things to worry about.  
“Miroslav, if you don’t want me to die from hypothermia, you’d better warm me up the best way you can, now!” He complains, trembling.  
“I got you, baby!” Miro smiles, wrapping his arms around the boy, while he kisses him deeply.  
The heat works his magic and the flame of desire starts to burn again within the young striker.

“Now I feel a lot better.” He smiles against the Pole’s lips.  
Miro parts from him, panting.  
“So better that you can spend the whole night here?” He questions him.  
“Even two nights, if I could!” Thomas assures, attempting to kiss him again.

Miroslav burst out laughing, backing off.  
“Sorry, Thom, I just can’t hold on anymore!” Miro explains among giggles.  
“What?” The German frowns.  
“Get up and let’s go away from here. Did you really think I would have made you spend the night in this shack?” Miro laughs again.  
Thomas stares at him dumbfounded.  
“What? Wait. Were you just joking?” He finally figures out.

“Of course I was! Do you remember what you said last time? ‘I don’t need all this luxury, I’d be happy even in a stable, as long as you’re with me.’” Miro recalls the exact words, trying to imitate his voice. “Well, here’s the stable, I’m with you and yet you don’t seem too happy!” He adds, with a sardonic smile.  
“Well, maybe it’s because there are at least ten bloody degrees below zero here!” Thomas strikes back, getting up.  
“Fibs! I was just testing how long you could hold on, but now the charade is over. Let’s go to a super luxury hotel that I know you’re going to love!” Miro informs him.

“Really?” The German smiles at him.  
“Sure, dear my extra-comfort lover!” Miro chuckles, leaving that dismal country zone and heading back to the car.  
“Really, Müllie, I’m sorry if we wasted some time, but... you should have seen your face when you stepped inside!” Miro laughs, setting the car in motion.

“It’s not funny!” Thomas hisses, still a little bothered, but then his usual good mood comes back. “Okay, it is.” He admits. “About what you said before, Klosie, it can’t be wasted time if I spend it with you.” He sheepishly adds, making Miroslav blush a little.

But before the older can utter a reply, Thomas speaks again, looking accusingly at Miro.  
“However, you’re not supposed to do such stuff!”  
“I know, but I couldn’t resist, I’ve even asked the Lazio guys some info to find that farm, they know the places around much better than me.” He confesses. “What can I say? Probably after those ice-bucket pranks to our friends during the World Cup you must have unleashed a new side of me that I didn’t know.”

“I created a monster!” Thomas rolls his eyes.  
Miro pouts at him.  
“Geez, am I really that ugly?”  
Thomas giggles.  
“Oh, c’mon, you know what I meant!”  
“Do I really do?” Miroslav challenges him with his look, chewing on his own lower lip.  
“Just pull the car up and I’ll show you!” Thomas winks at him and once the Pole obeys him more than gladly, he leaves him almost breathless with passionate kisses.

“Mein Gott! Baby, you’re triggering a bomb with all these kisses.” Miro moans, before resuming driving. “Lucky for me, the hotel is pretty close!”  
“Are we going to do the camouflage again?” Thomas asks him.  
“Well, believe me or not, but when I went booking the room this morning, the receptionist had no idea of who I am. Thank God, not every man is obsessed with football!” Miro reveals, making his boyfriend smile.  
“So, I already have the key card and if we’re fast enough no one is going to notice us.” He states, taking the exit that leads to the magnificent _Cavalieri Waldorf Astoria Hotel._

It’s said and done.  
Miro parks the car and in a few minutes they’re safe and sound in the King suite, far away from too inspecting eyes or too gossipy mouths.

 The suite is equipped with every possible comfort, starting from a huge balcony that offers a view of the whole town. And it’s breathtaking.

“Oh, Miro!” Thomas squeals, rushing outside and enjoying the fresh breeze of the night.  
“Told you that you would love every single one of the things I’m planning tonight.” Miro smirks, hugging him from behind.

“Well, before we start I desperately need a bath, I still stink of cow!” The younger complains.  
“Actually, that is one of the things I’m planning.” Miro sneers. “Come with me.” He takes his hand and brings him inside the room again, crossing all the marvellous columns and the rich furniture in order to arrive at the bathroom, where a large, white bath tub is standing in front of their eyes.

“I remember how much you enjoyed the time we spent in that huge tub on your birthday... so I thought you wouldn’t mind an encore...” Miro murmurs, kissing and nibbling Thomas’ sensitive ear, while he takes his jacket off and proceeds with his shirt, until he’s caressing only his puny but well toned chest.

“Not fair! You’re still too dressed. Let me take care about it.” Thomas turns to him, removing his jacket, T-shirt and jeans.  
Miro turns on the warm water, filling the tub while he keeps undressing his lover, until they’re both equally naked.  
“Plunge yourself in the tub and wait for me. Be right back.” Miro instructs him, leaving the bathroom.

Thomas enjoys the warm water on his skin, before pouring some bubble bath in it.  
When Miro comes back, the German welcomes him with a playful blow of bubbles and foam.

“Glad to see you’re already enjoying yourself!” Miro smiles, reaching his lover. “I thought it would be impossible if I didn’t put a rubber duck in the tub!” He makes fun of him.  
“Hey!”  Thomas splashes some water against him, acting insulted. “You know that I prefer toy submarines!” He giggles with the Pole.

Miro reaches from the stuff he grabbed from the fridge, placing a bowl of strawberries on the edge of the tub and filling two flutes of Champagne.  
“Geez, I feel like Pretty Woman!” Thomas giggles, sipping his glass while Miro drinks his.  
And then Miroslav feeds him with a strawberry, in the most sensual way possible.  
“Does it mean that you’re at my mercy for the whole night, mm?” Miro smirks and then he kisses him, enjoying the combined taste of strawberry, champagne and Thomas’s tongue and lips.  
“Damn sure, Sir, but don’t you dare to pay me after my performances!” Thomas laughs, grabbing a strawberry as well, but contrary to Miro, he prefers to squeeze it and let the juice leaking the Pole’s muscular chest, before licking him clean his way.

“Surrounded by bubbles, drinking bubbles.” Thomas states, pointing at the flutes. “Can’t life get any better?”  
“I guess it can!” Miro smirks, sliding closer to him and letting both of his hands take good care of Thomas’s cock.

“Oh, Miroooo...” The younger moans, reclining his head so harshly that he dips it into a small mountain of foam.  
And then something catches Miro’s attention.

“Uh, look what we have here.” He says, grabbing a small bottle of bath salts.”  
“I like them, but I liked definitely more what you were doing to me.” The German complains, disappointed by that interruption.

“But these ones are effervescent. Have you ever tried that?” Miro insists, pouring some into the water.  
It’s only a matter of few seconds, before the water starts to sparkle in a very pleasant way.

“Oh, Mein Gott! It’s like being inside an aspirin and it’s soooo.... WOW!” Thomas moans with pleasure.  
“Yeah, it’s fun!” Miro agrees with a pleased smile, before resuming his ministrations towards his lover.

The warm water, the fizzy sensation, Miro’s oh so skilful hands... it’s a mix powerful enough to make Thomas explode into one of the most devastating orgasms of his life.  
And this without even actually having sex.

“Bugger the fucking stable; I need this to be happy!” Thomas admits once he recovers, making Miro laugh.  
Miroslav caresses his boyfriend’s legs, making one of them surface to inspect it.

“Does it still hurt?” He asks him, pointing at the cut he received at the beginning of the match.  
“Naaah, it’s only a scratch!” The younger shrugs.

The older kisses the small cut on his thigh.  
“You know, Mom used to do that to make every bruise heal when I was a kid.” He smiles at him.  
“Too bad that no one kicked my balls during the match, then!” Thomas pretends to whine, making Miro giggle.

“Oh baby, there’s no need for that if you want a kiss even there...” Miro reveals. “Maybe not here, but we have a very comfy bed and several sofas and armchairs for that!”  
“Right. Now I’d better take care of you as well, honey, come here!” Thomas invites his lover, ready to give some pleasure to him in every possible way.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

 After a long and wild session of sex – even once in the tub – the two lovers are too worn out to do anything but putting their boxers on and lay down on the bed in order to have some precious rest.

Miroslav is the first to fall asleep, while he tenderly holds Thomas’ waist.  
The younger takes some minutes more to contemplate his beautiful lover.

He still can’t believe how perfect that night has been.  
He knows they don’t have many chances to see each other, but if every single time they manage to catch up on lost tome in such a satisfying way, it repays them for weeks or even months that they have to spend apart.

And now Thomas doesn’t want to think at the moment of goodbye but only about all the left hours he can spend in his boyfriend’s protective arms.  
He takes one last glance at the beautiful panorama outside and closes his eyes, allowing sleep to overwhelm him, but not before taking a mental note.

– _Next time, whenever it will be, it’s my turn to do something nice for Miro_. –

\--  
The End

**Author's Note:**

> Some notes:
> 
> \- I’d give anything to see Thomas playing ‘Hide and Seek’ with Miro’s lovely twins ^^
> 
> \- I bet that the real Thomas has a Duff beer hat! XD
> 
> \- I apologize if I can’t help turning those two into an endless amount of fluff ...
> 
> \- This is the hotel I chose for them ;P  
> http://waldorfastoria3.hilton.com/en/hotels/italy/rome-cavalieri-waldorf-astoria-hotels-and-resorts-ROMHIWA/gallery/index.html 
> 
> That’s it, hope you’ll like it, if you want to let me know I’ll be eternally thankful, but thanks for reading anyway.  
> I don’t know if there will be another sequel… but if you have some request, feel free to ask ;)  
> Hit me on twitter, too, if you want ^^ @CherishedDream4


End file.
